


Предсказуемость

by Die_Glocke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Виктор совершенно не хочет обесценивать предыдущий опыт, но все равно невольно делит жизнь на «до Юри» и «после».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Планировался миник, но "не шмогла я" (с)

— Сколько тебе ложек сахара в чай класть? — привычно спрашивает Юри: Виктор с его непостоянством то пьет чай вообще без сахара, то просит положить четыре ложки и заедает конфетами. Предугадать невозможно, это даже для самого Никифорова почти каждый раз сюрприз.

— Две, — рассеянно отвечает Виктор, не отрываясь от журнала. За рассеянным тоном прячется облегчение: уже три года начинающиеся со слова «сколько» вопросы периодически застают Виктора врасплох, потому что он совершенно иррационально боится услышать слова «Сколько у тебя...»

На самом деле — далеко не так много, как утверждают слухи. Но и не так уж мало. По мнению самого Виктора — в самый раз для тридцатилетнего бисексуального мужчины, которому чужды и предрассудки, и неразборчивость в связях. Он благодарен каждому и каждой, он совершенно не хочет обесценивать предыдущий опыт, но все равно невольно делит жизнь на «до Юри» и «после».

До Юри на Виктора смотрели с вожделением, иногда с примесью зависти. Юри уже три года смотрит на него с неприкрытым восторгом — как на восьмое чудо света, как на завораживающей красоты античную статую в музее. Вот только статуя на прикосновение ответит холодом, статую нельзя желать, что бы там ни рассказывала легенда о Пигмалионе, а Виктор под ладонями Юри — живой, желанный, сильный, беззащитный.

Забытый чай с двумя ложками сахара остывает на столе, недочитанный журнал валяется рядом. Виктор помогает Юри выпутаться из футболки, тот с беззаботным смехом падает на диван, увлекая за собой Виктора.

— Что на тебя нашло? — спрашивает Юри между поцелуями.

— Просто люблю тебя, — серьезно отвечает Виктор.

«Просто хочу, чтобы ты мне напомнил: “сейчас” намного важнее, чем “раньше”».

— Ты становишься сентиментальным.

Юри улыбается и целует его ладонь. Виктор от этого нехитрого, но такого интимного жеста едва не вздрагивает всем телом. Вот оно, еще одно «до» и «после»: Юри отыскал на его теле столько эрогенных зон, сколько не смогли все предыдущие любовники, — хотя, возможно, это просто тело Виктора так реагирует даже на самые невинные прикосновения Юри. А Юри прекрасно это знает и бесстыдно этим пользуется.

Привычка дразнить Виктора у него появилась, еще когда их отношения только начинались. Юри тогда немного стеснялся своей неопытности и поэтому обращался с Виктором, будто тот хрустальный, часто делал паузы, чтобы уточнить — «Нормально? Хорошо?» — и услышать в ответ севшим голосом: «Да, вот так, еще». В своей трогательной сосредоточенности он не замечал, насколько это Виктора заводит — не неопытность, а постоянное ожидание большего, балансирование на грани.

А потом освоился, расслабился — и заметил.

«Открыл Эрос на свою голову», — иногда притворно вздыхал Виктор, но на самом деле наслаждался каждой секундой.

Вот и сейчас Юри сначала решительно сдергивает с Виктора домашние штаны вместе с бельем, как будто собираясь броситься в атаку, а потом легко целует лодыжку, колено, оставляет дорожку поцелуев на внутренней части бедра, у Виктора перехватывает дыхание от предвкушения — а Юри опять начинает двигаться вниз.

Конечно же, Виктор прекрасно знает эту игру — и, как всегда, подыгрывает.

— Ю-у-ури, — недовольно тянет он.

— Что? — невозмутимо спрашивает Юри, вздернув бровь. Правда, падающая на глаза челка сводит весь эффект на нет. — Ты куда-то спешишь?

— У меня чай стынет, — жалуется Виктор. На самом деле чай уже давно остыл, да и чаю с двумя ложками сахара уже не хочется — лучше без сахара и с долькой лимона, и не сейчас, а после секса. Но ведь они играют, и Виктору нужно сделать свой ход.

— Я тебе потом новый сделаю, — обещает Юри, рассеянно поглаживая Виктора по бедру.

— Но я хочу сейчас! — отвечает Виктор, на секунду ощущая себя капризной принцессой — немного глуповатое ощущение, честно говоря, но почему бы и нет, если их с Юри это устраивает?

Виктор обхватывает член рукой — мол, и без тебя как-нибудь справлюсь, но рука Юри, только что лениво поглаживавшая бедро, оказывается на его запястье. Виктор тут же разжимает пальцы — не от силы, но от ее обещания. Юри подносит руку к губам, целует подушечку каждого пальца (Виктор тепло улыбается), а потом обхватывает средний палец губами (Виктор не может сдержать резкий вдох).

— Ты меня убиваешь, — вздыхает Виктор.

— Ты каждый раз так говоришь, — замечает Юри, скользя большим пальцем по его запястью — там, где пульс колотится так, будто Виктор только что откатал произвольную с пятью четверными. — А потом добавляешь, что, по крайней мере…

— Я умру счастливым человеком, — заканчивает за него Виктор. — Я что, стал настолько предсказуем?

— Может быть, самую малость.

Юри улыбается, прищурившись, так что сложно понять — это ирония или попытка сфокусироваться без очков. Наверное, и то, и другое, решает Виктор. Играть в покорность надоедает, и он дергает Юри на себя, ожидаемо не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления — предсказуемы здесь они оба.

Возможно, для пятикратного чемпиона мира по фигурному катанию предсказуемость и равняется творческой смерти, но сейчас Виктор Никифоров — не чемпион, а просто отчаянно влюбленный человек, который не видит в предсказуемости ничего плохого.


End file.
